1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting structure, and more particularly to a mounting structure for a stator of a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical fan usually includes a frame, a bearing support formed at a middle of the frame, a stator disposed around the bearing support, and a rotor rotatably mounted surrounding the stator. The bearing support is for receiving a bearing therein. The bearing rotatably supports a rotor shaft which is connected with the rotor. The bearing support is usually made of plastic, and includes a central tube for fixedly positioning the stator.
In order to fixedly positioning the stator to the central tube, adhesive is often dispersed between an outer surface of the central tube and an inner surface of the stator so that the stator is adhered onto the central tube. This complicates the assembly of the electrical fan which decreases the assembly efficiency thereof and increases the cost of the electrical fan. Furthermore, the adhesive is made of nondegradable material which may cause environmental pollution. Therefore, the way for positioning the stator to the central tube needs to be improved.